Do You Care?
by spikecbb
Summary: Alrighty, this is kinda weird. But anyway here goes. Vegeta finally shows Trunks that he does in fact care about him, how is that going to affect his life. Will he view relationships in a different way. I am really not quite sure what I am going to do wit


Notes/Disclaimer: Alright I wrote this when I was probably running on only 4 hours of sleep and my tummy really hurting I came up with this. Anyway after some strange events leading up to Vegeta catching Trunks, some people could view this as Shounen-ai. I let my friend read it and that's what she thought. So really it wasn't my intention, although I do like Shounen-Ai Anyway I got this idea from a manga I was drawing and thought it would be cool turned into a story. So well enjoy. Reviews, flames are welcome, either one.  
I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
  
Do You Care?  
  
It was a somewhat normal evening at Capsule Corporation. Well as normal as Capsule Corporation could get. But one thing was out of place. A small boy, no older than thirteen with light lavender hair was headed towards the a section of Capsule Corp. only the bravest and strongest dared to even go near.  
  
He had never been there before but the powerful energy of his father led him through a maze of halls, outside and over the grass to a large domed shaped building.  
  
Finally! He thought. This had been the first day since Goku, a friend of the families, at least to his mothers side anyway, had not shown up to spar with his father. He had been meaning to talk to the man for weeks now but everytime Goku just showed up out of now where. All the time.  
  
He didn't now if he was relieved everytime he felt his power level near his fathers right when he had gathered the courage to confront him about an issue that had been bugging him for months. Or should he feel irritated that the man was acting like such a pest. Well, he felt a little of both. And now Goku wasn't going to save him, he couldn't put this off any longer.  
  
Just noticing now that he was standing right in front of the door of GV/SS he gently tapped on the door twice. Hoping his father wouldn't hear it over the rumble of the gravity and give him an excuse to leave. He knew better though, knowing that his fathers hearing was ten times sharper than any humans.  
  
****  
  
He heard the light taps on the GV/SS door, puzzled as to who it was. Bulma was out shopping and GOku, well Goku had been grounded at his house so he said. -*Chuckles* Kakorot was always a bad liar. I wonder what he would do if he found out that I knew what he did on Sunday with his wife. The stupid fool would probably be embarrassed.-  
  
Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head he turned off the gravity machine, and flipped on the intercom.  
  
He was slightly surprised to see his son Trunks waiting impatiently outside the GV/SS room for him to open the door not knowing his father was watching him. Hmmm... This was interesting, he barely ever saw the boy, and he was much to shy and fearful of him to just stop by for no apparent reason. Something that he got from neither his mother nor himself.  
  
"What do you want brat?!"  
  
It was almost hilarious how the boy had jumped, like a frightened five-year-old. He must not have known there was an intercom installed.  
  
It was awhile before the boy noticed it to his left, he didn't know where he got his brains either.  
  
He hesitantly reached out, almost as if having second thoughts about coming. Before he pressed the button on the panel that was left to the door to speak.  
  
"***  
  
"Father, may I come in?" Trunks asked meekly, hoping that he had addressed him properly. The last time he had spoken to this man was when he was little which then he called him daddy much to his annoyance. Trunks guessed, now that he was older father would be more appropriate.  
  
"This better be important to interrupt my training." And then the door slid open to reveal a large space area where his father trained night and day. Hoping one day to surpass Goku. He almost admired his father for working so hard for so long, but he hadn't talked to the man in a long while because his training was more important.  
  
It was then that he saw his father, standing proud and tall, well as tall as he was and staring him down like someone he was about to battle.  
  
It made him shiver, thats how much scrutiny was in the gaze. It also made him hang his head a little lower and gave him the urge to flee. Why was he here again?  
  
Now coming here seemed like the most silliest idea he had ever some up with, but he had been curious as to why his father never bothered with him. Actually why he never cared.  
  
****  
  
He can't even stand up to my gaze. I watch as he fidgets with the zipper on his coat, almost waiting for me to say something. It's almost as if I have scared him into silence, which I wouldn't be surprised if I did.  
  
"Brat, your wasting my time, so either say something or get out.!" I try to keep most of the venom out of my voice, at least as much as I could. I wouldn't want him to go running off before I got to hear what he had to say, I am quite intrigued.  
  
He stutters frantically, trying to find something to say, before he muttered nevermind and sorry. Quite disappointed I watch him turn around and start to leave. Despite this I act angry, I don't want him to leave just yet.  
  
A low growl escapes from deep in my throat and in less than half of a second I am standing in front of him blocking his pathway to the door.  
  
He's frightened, I can smell it in the air as coat after coat wafts into my nose, I could almost enjoy the smell. But those blue eyes, remind me not to.  
  
****  
  
He is so quick, and now I made him angry. I should have known better than to bother him! You fool! Now your going to get the beaten of your lifetime, how could I have slacked off in my training. Not that it would have helped that much but now I could just kick Goten for coming up with all those ideas to have fun instead.  
  
"You wasted ten minutes of my training time for that?!" It cut like ice. I had not seen him in months and he cares about spending ten lousy minutes in the same room with me, to add to that I was shaking in my boots.  
  
I could see the smirk curling up on his face and my blood ran cold. I hated that smirk, ever since I was able to realize what it meant. It meant that I was going to be in for one hell of an ass beating.  
  
"Alright boy, I'm going to make your walk out here worth it. How's one hundred times gravity sound?" OH no! He wants to spar! I'm a goner, mom I hope you know I love you, and Goten. Well Goten, have a happy life.  
  
I could feel it, the urge to flee. Oh my gawd, it was so strong now. But if I did my father would think me a coward, but if I didn't I may not survive this one. And can you believe it, over wasting ten minutes out of his day. HA!  
  
****  
  
To say the least he was quite frankly surprised when he had just taken off right out the door like that. It didn't take me long to recover from my stupor and follow.  
  
What was wrong? He had just asked the boy to spar and he was acting like it was a death sentence. Or maybe he thought that's what it was, maybe it had been a bad idea to act angry as angry as he sounded and looked.  
  
He picked up the pace a few notches and was in view of his son, who was already beginning to wear. It wasn't long before he was leaning over him, pinning him to the ground of the forest, panting.  
  
It had bee quite a tackle and now the brat was tired and the fear just radiated off of him in waves. What was the problem?  
  
Although curious he was too proud to ask and yet again put on a mask of emotion.  
  
****  
  
His back hurt and the weight of his father was making it hard for him to breathe. He was sure he was surprised he had fled, but why had he chased after him so diligently? He thought he would just shake his head and let him go. The worse possible thing he though he could do was be ashamed of him for showing such cowardice or beat him when he got back.  
  
Well he thought wrong, and couldn't bring himself to look at his father. He was much to frightened.  
  
"Look at me boy!" It was such a simple command that had such a horrible reaction. He started to struggle, he had to get away. His father was angry and kami only knew what kind of torture he could come up with to harm him.  
  
It was then his arms were restrained and the man above him forced his face up. Deep onyx eyes filled with something akin to laughter resided their, but his voice was still the same. It sounded filled with anger but the soft tone of his face gave him away.  
  
Now he felt a little silly for running away like he did.  
  
****  
  
I had, had to force him to look at me, maybe now he realizes that I'm not going to hurt him.  
  
"What was that for boy?" It was a simple question, but he could tell the brat was embarrassed and didn't want to answer. Still he pressed. Had he pushed the boy so far away that he was scared of him like he had been of his only father figure? (Freeza)  
  
It seemed like he had and he wished to make up for it any way he could. How many times he had longed to talk to the boy, if he only knew. But his pride kept him away, but not this time. He was going to straighten things out between them even if he had to tell him how much he cared.  
  
There was a stutter and a mumbled 'I don't know' said somewhere along the lines, but that didn't satisfy him at all.  
  
"I asked, why boy?" It was a little more pressed and irritated than the last time he asked.  
  
There was more stuttering. It was getting to be quite annoying.  
  
"Why don't you care about me?" The question had come out of the blue that it surprised him to no end. Why didn't he care about him? He did of course but he just wasn't ever able to show it.  
  
****  
  
He was surpassed, I could tell. I don't know what gave me the sudden courage to just ask the question.  
  
But he almost found it quite amusing how the roles were reversed so fast. His father was now stuttering like he had done just seconds before. He would have thought it amusing any other time, but now, he had asked an important question and his father didn't seem to know how to answer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stupid question for him to ask, what did he think he met? Tears started to well up in his eyes as he came to the conclusion his father just didn't care, at all. He had dreamed night after night that someday his father would wake up and tell him how much he loved him. Come to find out, not only did he not love him like a father should love a son. But he didn't even care.  
  
The pain was coming on strong, like it usually did when he though about all the times he was ignored or scolded or mocked by his so called father.  
  
His uncomfortable fidgets turned into struggles yet again underneath his father, trying, anything to break free and run. He didn't want him to see him cry his eyes out.  
  
He was successful in pushing him off in his stupor but was quickly grabbed by the foot. He screamed like he had never screamed before. Anything and everything at him. Until his sobs wracked his body until all he was, was a shivering heap of flesh.  
  
****  
  
I still have a hold of his foot. Now he's sobbing as if the world has come to an end. It probably has. He remembered the feeling he had when his father had handed him over to Freeza. As if he didn't care about him. He still didn't know to this day if he ever had. And he was in the same predicament just a different role. Could he tell trunks he cared before it was to late?  
  
The quivering form was enough to decide for him as he pulled Trunks into his lap, hugging him for dear life. He had promised himself he would not ruin his sons life like his father had his, and it looked as though he had failed.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh..... It's okay, don't cry. Please don't." He hoped he would just stop crying, because the scene was making the area in his chest ache with the need to comfort him. And he didn't like the feeling at all. It was a saiyan instinct to take care of their children, even a fathers, and his was kicking in at that moment. One he had ignored almost all of Trunks life.  
  
"Say it, please. Tell me you care." Simple request, but he wasn't sure he could swallow his pride enough to force the words from his throat.  
  
His sobs had currently stopped and he slowed his rocking like motion.  
  
****  
  
He felt his fathers arms tighten around him even more at his heart felt request.  
  
He was sure his father had no intention of saying those magical words. Something that would make his so much easier. It was just impossible for him.  
  
But before he was about to fall asleep his fathers arms in the middle of the forest he heard the soft murmur of his fathers voice.  
  
"I do care." 


End file.
